it's love alright
by midnightscurse13
Summary: koenma's in love and he's lover is having second thoughts but she's out to prove herself and her family that she does love him. disclaimer: i do not own yuyu hakusho
1. i love you

Koenma and Samara

YuYu Hakusho

She ran silently through the woods, her long blue bunny ears wrapped around her purple hair. Her double fox-like tail whipping around behind her. She was running because it helped her remember. The night when she lost her virginity to her crush, who also lost his. It happened in these exact woods.

He normally had the body of a toddler, but whenever he was with her, he had the body of an adult.

'Oh, Koenma. That night was just so magical and perfect.' She thought to herself.

"Samara." Someone had said.

She stopped abruptly. Looking around she focused her hawk-like eyes and spotted the one who called her.

"K-Koenma!" she said, a smile stretching across her face.

"I figured I'd catch you here, but I never would of guessed you'd be running. What do you think about when you run?" he asked stepping down to the ground. He was taller than Samara. Her face only came to his chest.

"I think about…things…" she said, running from him.

"Hey! Get back here!" he said following her.

Samara led him to a valley full of flowers, the spot where they happened to make love. When she stopped, Koenma tackled her forcing her to fall. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him gently, her ears popping out from under her hair. He slowly rolled off her and looked into her eyes.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" she said after she gave him a kiss on the nose.

"It sounds like you just did but yeah, go ahead." He gave her a kiss but this one was on the lips.

"Why do you like me?"

"I dunno…. You're cute and funny and sweet and exciting. Plus you're a wonderful kisser and awesome in bed! Also, I can go to you for anything. I can say anything without worrying about having you judge me." He looked deeper into her pale pink eyes. "Why?"

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm not exactly….." she trailed off. "Don't I make you feel embarrassed when you're with your friends?"

"Samara, I love you. I don't care that you're not human. Heck, I'm not even human. And what on earth gave you the stupid idea that you embarrass me?"

"I overheard the guys talking." She looked at him. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.


	2. the strange fight

Chapter 2

"Samara, wake up." Koenma said running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead gently.

She looked at him and rolled over. "No. Go away." She wiggled her butt at him.

He gently slapped it. "Please?" he begged.

"Fine." She sat up and looked around. "Did we fall asleep here?" she asked as she noticed they were still in the valley.

"You did. I couldn't sleep so I watched you. You look so peaceful when you sleep. Although your ears kept twitching, like you kept hearing something." He pulled her up. "Come on, we need to head home."

"But I don't want to leave you. Not yet." Samara gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Where do we have to go?"

"I need to help the guys train. Maybe you could help also?"

"But they don't like me."

"Yes, they do. They just don't know how to act around you. You give off a vibe that they don't understand. Plus your magic is strong."

"Koenma, think you could have gotten here any later?" Hiei said, looking straight at Samara.

"What is she doing here?" Kurama asked nicely.

"She's here to help you train. She can make everyone better." He said wrapping an arm around his lover.

"I think it's a good idea. She does have what it takes to get you stronger. She may be different from you but she is a good person. Plus Koenma loves her so do this for him." Boton said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine, lets do this." Yusuke said stepping into the arena. "Let's see what you got, Samara."

The girl stepped into the arena. "Take it easy on me, I'm new at this." She said her eyes turning a dark pink.

Yusuke came near her punching her in the shoulder. She stumbled backwards. She cracked her neck then came flying towards him sparks coming out of her hands. He looked surprised and she smiled. She thumped him lightly then stepped outside the arena.

"Samara what are you doing?" Koenma asked getting angry.

"This boy is stronger than what you think. He has power and he knows how to use it." She said as she grabbed her jacket. "I've got to head home anyways." She gave him a small kiss then disappeared.

"That was strange." Kuwabara replied as he looked around at the two guys coming in.


End file.
